


How to win a snowball fight

by TruffleBrownies



Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Coldflash with a snowball war.Day 4 - winter warfare
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	How to win a snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> I was busy with stuff recently, but I tried...

Barry was getting a vacation with Leonard Snart in the holidays, from Christmas until New Year. Barry took a break from being The Flash and Len got off the Legend's ship. Len took them to a personal safehouse that was a cozy cottage beside the frozen lake and the forest that now were covered with snow. The speedster was really excited. He ran over the ice and didn't stop smiling when they went out for a small walk.

It didn't bother Len since he liked the cold anyway. Also, Barry, when he got excited and continued babbling with the brightest smile on his face, was too adorable for Len to resist his want to be outside.

Still, Barry was a kid.

"Len!"

A cold sense of snow was all over Len's face the second after Barry called his name. He immediately realized that it was a snowball. And when he wiped the snow out of his face, the first thing he saw was a naughty smirk on Barry Allen's adorable frame, hands cupping a snowball.

"Are you going to start a fight with _Captain Cold_ , Flash?"

He grinned as he asked in a low tone as a warning and Barry shuddered a little, but still he didn't let that snowball fall to the ground. The speedster snickered, the orange spark ran through his eyes liked the time they were chasing each other in Central City. Len knew Barry was enjoying this.

"Yeah, does Cold fast enough to war with the Flash? _Without_ his gun!"

Barry raised his brow before attempted to throw a snowball to him again. This time, Len ducked it easily.

"You know, Scarlet, I like winning. With or without my cold gun, I know _ways_ to make you _frozen_."

Len purred before scooped the snow in his hands and quickly made it into a round shape. He didn't intend to use his cold gun attached to his hip anyway. He did know how to win this, and how to make Barry become an easy target for him.

He knew Barry would shift away in a _flash_ the first time he threw the snowball at him, cued a few paybacks from the kid, some Len could duck, some he couldn't. He knew Barry could dodge every snowball Len'd thrown at him. He knew the speedster had more advantage this time, and he'd let Barry's laughter filled the air as the kid speed around the snowy lakeside.

Barry could make hundreds of snowballs within a second but he didn't throw them all to Len at once. They came one by one, as a turn, practically like when normal people played it but much faster. Len let it happen. He didn't like this kind of playing, but when it's Barry all things about him were different. Just to receive his smile, Len would be down to everything he could do— but that didn't mean he'd let Barry won so effortlessly.

Their fight went on and on, even if it wasn't serious. It was a playful chasing and Len couldn't remember when was his last time having a snowball fight. Maybe when Lisa was a little girl, though. And the thought made him got carried away for a moment.

He wasn't this happy for a long time.

"Aw, too _slow_ , Snart!"

The sound snapped Len out of his head. Barry ran with a small mocking, enjoying how he could easily win in this fight. He wasn't surprised that Len literally didn't use his cold gun to stop him, even Barry could get away from it. He liked how decent Len became after they became lovers and—

"If it wasn't so cold out here I'd pin you to a tree and fuck you senseless in the woods," Len said with a serious tone, harsh and breathless, the way Barry _loved_ when it came to dirty talk.

And the speedster froze in the snow, as he predicted, so Len had a chance to throw a snowball at him. Barry shuddered, but unable to move away.

Len made another snowball, grinning as he's stepping closer. "Would you like that, Barry? Or we could stay in a warm bed, but make you shiver with my ice cuffs when I'm pounding to your desperate hole _so_. _fucking_. _hard_."

Barry let his jaw dropped, letting another snowball from Len hit him again and again. Each ball with another dirty talk about his sexual fantasies to do with Barry _here_. His face was getting more flushed and Len was sure that it didn't come from a chill breeze around them from the bulge that quickly grew in Barry's snow pants. The speedster's legs were trembling like they were going to melt by his words. 

"We can do it at the porch," he stopped in front of Barry, whispering and breathed hot air against his ear and the kid mewled. "I'm good with cold and your mouth will be my cockwarmer. You kneel in front of me, stuff your mouth with my dick, and enjoy this view for hours."

"Fuck- fuck _yes_!" Barry moaned out desperately. He tugged at his parka and pulled his boyfriend into a sloppy, dirty kiss. And Len's dick stirred in his pants when Barry moaned into his mouth, rutting against him like a horny teenager. He smiled when he heard the after sentence, "I- I'll let you win this time because you're cheating!"

"My, Scarlet," Len grinned as he carried his younger speedster boyfriend in his arms, so he could kiss his face and neck all the way they went back to the safehouse. "Didn't I say I had ways to freeze you without using my gun?"

"Still counted as cheating," Barry pouted but didn't hesitate, wrapping his limbs around Len's body while kissing him as if he's the only air he could breathe in. They broke the kiss and Barry whimpered at a tight squeeze on his ass.

"Well, what should I do to make up with my opponent?"

Len purred playfully, and Barry bit slightly at his lips, meant to be alluring.

"You already _said_ them, just make it happen in reality."

Captain Cold grinned, "Got it."

/////

By the time they got back to work,

everyone still saw their marks on each other's bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡  
> hope you enjoy! this will be posted at tumblr in few days after.


End file.
